Ai
"Why you mad at me? That seem unfair" '-Ai to Velouria'' '''Ai is one of the main protagonists and Darkness Ignis in The Dueling Adventures of Joe Kubinashi and the Kaijudo Duel Masters: The Rise of the Kaijudo Duel Masters. He's was the husband of Yang Kubinashi Aison, but so also, Ai is the first Ignis out of the six Ignis mostly escaped Cyberse World from a Hands of Klaus and the Knights of Hanoi. But mostly of it, He was a one give Joe the power of the Buddy Link in his match against Faba. Ai is a partner of Joe Kubinashi in the beginning of the show. In Season 3, Ai was engaged and married to Yang Joe's sister after Leo's defeat before they face on against Declan and LDS themselves and Ai has now changed in error of his ways and support Joe in future and bearing new Kubinashis and Aisons generation in their life before the big match taken palce. In the far of the series, Ai was made his good idea on founding a school to train young duelists and buddyfighters alike by founding it and discuss it with Mikoto about it and She likes the idea, and far of the point, Ai founded Fourth Hero King Joe Kubinashi Buddyfight Academy just for his partner after the great downfall of the Fourth Hero King defeat in buddyfight, He wanted to train the students all over Hoshido and other nations to enroll Joe's founding school in order to kindly support his partner in the future when new year comes for Joe. History History of Ai Meeting Joe ??? Meeting Joe's Grandparents and Others Kubinashis Family Members Becoming Lost Ai Enrolling U.A. Meeting Yang Dating Yang ??? Marrying Yang Side With Nohr Forms and Alias ??? Lost Ai TBA Relationships Joe TBA Linkuriboh TBA Kalus TBA Knights of Hanoi TBA Mcgruff ??? ??? Alia Layer Flame Aqua Earth Windy Lightning Yang Double Suiren TBA Quotes "Oh geez not the juices why is everything juicy with you? It doesn't need any juice" -to Camilla "Hehe sorry I don't eat good human food I..." -to Miko "This is Linkuriboh. My Minion." "It's hard being a popular Ai" "I never believed I'd contact Joe" -to Flame "Playjoker, We're in real danger" -to Joe "Yeah Yeah keep on talking mother humper that's not gonna fly with me" "Who's a dumb dumb now Flame?" -to Flame "Why we going to your Grandparents's house Joe?" -to Joe "Name's Ai the Darkness Ignis It's so nice to meet you Grandma Kali Kubinashi" -to Kali "Miss Us Doc" -to Doctor Draco "I can't believe that Professor Leo has turned our Girlfriends into cards!? What a nightmare for us!" -to Joe "Sorry Ladies but this Ai is gonna save the world" -to Ladies of the Court "If you don't do your job right you're going to be fired by me and you don't want that do you?" -to Double "You remind me of the last navigator I had fired ugh He's always been so lazy" -to Alia "Why I trust you around and you telling me that you could borrow one of my navigators? I think not!" -to Flame "???" "Hey It whatever is takes for you to be a Hero King like Marth was in the past. I will gladly assist you on your quest to be one" -to Joe on becoming a Hero King as his dream "Go Eat Bag of Virtual Data all of you every single one of you" Gallery Ep051 AI and flame.png|Ai kindly waving bye to Idol Girl for her help with him and Joe YGO-VRAINS-Ep-68-Img-010.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-58-Img-007.png Ep061 Ai.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-011.png Tumblr p70xudU8cI1t0czjmo6 1280.png Tumblr p8dehz7KYz1rthblso5 1280.jpg YGO-VRAINS-Ep-47-Img-004.png Tumblr p70xudU8cI1t0czjmo2 1280.png Tumblr p8dehz7KYz1rthblso8 1280.jpg Tumblr paphlsaGc41t0czjmo1 1280.png Tumblr pdz7xiX6wv1u7s4rv 400.jpg Img 05May2018 094056.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-47-Img-000.png AiHuman.png Ep020 Ai panicked.png 094041.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-48-Img-006.png Ep019 Playmarker and Ai.png Ep018 Playmarker and Ai 2.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-69-Img-003.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-71-Img-005.png DwPY-ZuX0AI-mZ5.jpg =086.jpg YGO-VRAINS-Ep-76-Img-003.png DhQHHXYUwAAx pV.jpg DhQI2jcUcAAPs0l.jpg DhQIewnVQAEfhz .jpg 9976.png ＶＲＡＩＮＳ６４.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Tumblr ou28ki7Xab1ve41m1o9 500-1.png Tumblr ou28ki7Xab1ve41m1o5 500.png Tumblr pbe7eipc681shfh62o6 1280.png Tumblr ou28ki7Xab1ve41m1o3 500.png Tumblr ou28ki7Xab1ve41m1o2 500.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-21-Img-002.png Tumblr p9levn34HZ1shfh62o6 1280.png Tumblr p9levn34HZ1shfh62o5 1280.png Tumblr p9levn34HZ1shfh62o4 1280.png Tumblr p9levn34HZ1shfh62o3 1280.png Tumblr p9levn34HZ1shfh62o2 1280.png Tumblr p9levn34HZ1shfh62o1 1280.png Tumblr p9lesbACWn1shfh62o10 1280.png Tumblr p9lesbACWn1shfh62o9 1280.png Tumblr p9lesbACWn1shfh62o8 1280.png Tumblr p9lesbACWn1shfh62o7 1280.png Tumblr p9lesbACWn1shfh62o6 1280.png Tumblr p9lesbACWn1shfh62o5 1280.png Tumblr p9lesbACWn1shfh62o4 1280.png Tumblr p9lesbACWn1shfh62o3 1280.png Tumblr p9lesbACWn1shfh62o2 1280.png Tumblr p9lesbACWn1shfh62o1 1280.png Tumblr p9yb985xeR1shfh62o5 1280.png.jpg Tumblr p9yb985xeR1shfh62o4 1280.png Tumblr p9yb985xeR1shfh62o2 1280.png Tumblr p9yb985xeR1shfh62o1 1280.png Maxresdefault.jpg Tumblr pe9v1lNbOx1shfh62o9 1280.png Tumblr pe9v1lNbOx1shfh62o4 1280.png Tumblr pe9v1lNbOx1shfh62o3 1280.png Tumblr pe9v1lNbOx1shfh62o1 1280.png Tumblr pe9v1lNbOx1shfh62o2 1280.png Tumblr pe9v1lNbOx1shfh62o5 1280.png Tumblr pe9v1lNbOx1shfh62o6 1280.png Tumblr pe9v1lNbOx1shfh62o8 1280.png Tumblr pe9v1lNbOx1shfh62o10 1280.png Tumblr pe9v1lNbOx1shfh62o7 1280.png Tumblr pdjyb2wIoE1shfh62o9 1280.png Tumblr pdjyb2wIoE1shfh62o7 1280.png.jpg Tumblr pdjyb2wIoE1shfh62o6 1280.png.jpg Tumblr pdjyb2wIoE1shfh62o5 1280.png.jpg Tumblr pdjyb2wIoE1shfh62o4 1280.png.jpg Tumblr pdjyb2wIoE1shfh62o2 1280.png Tumblr pdjy7qpTFQ1shfh62o9 1280.png Tumblr pdjy7qpTFQ1shfh62o2 1280.png Tumblr pcu1xbzjU31shfh62o8 1280.png Tumblr pcu1xbzjU31shfh62o7 1280.png Tumblr pcu1xbzjU31shfh62o6 1280.png Tumblr pcu1xbzjU31shfh62o5 1280.png Tumblr pcu1xbzjU31shfh62o4 1280.png Tumblr pcu1xbzjU31shfh62o3 1280.png Tumblr pcu1xbzjU31shfh62o2 1280.png Tumblr pcu1xbzjU31shfh62o1 1280.png Tumblr ppfiwses8F1shfh62o6 1280.png Tumblr ppfiwses8F1shfh62o4 1280.png Tumblr ppfiwses8F1shfh62o5 1280.png Tumblr ppfiwses8F1shfh62o3 1280.png Tumblr ppfiwses8F1shfh62o2 1280.png Tumblr ppfiwses8F1shfh62o1 1280.png Tumblr ppfivdtolj1shfh62o8 1280.png Tumblr ppfivdtolj1shfh62o7 1280.png Tumblr ppfivdtolj1shfh62o6 1280.png Tumblr ppfivdtolj1shfh62o5 1280.png Tumblr ppfivdtolj1shfh62o4 1280.png Tumblr ppfivdtolj1shfh62o3 1280.png Tumblr ppfivdtolj1shfh62o2 1280.png Tumblr ppfivdtolj1shfh62o1 1280.png Tumblr ppfiu1P9M01shfh62o9 1280.png Tumblr ppfiu1P9M01shfh62o8 1280.png Tumblr ppfiu1P9M01shfh62o5 1280.png Tumblr ppfiu1P9M01shfh62o4 1280.png Tumblr ppfiu1P9M01shfh62o3 1280.png Tumblr ppfiu1P9M01shfh62o2 1280.png Tumblr ppfiu1P9M01shfh62o1 1280.png Tumblr ppfikn7izQ1shfh62o9 1280.png.jpg Tumblr ppfikn7izQ1shfh62o7 1280.png.jpg YGO-VRAINS-Ep-99-Img-12.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-100-Img-09.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-97-Img-11.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-96-Img-007.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Heroes Category:Joe's Parties Category:Joe's Supporters Category:Alolans Category:Team JoJoe Twins Members Category:Joe's Fiction Members Category:JoJhot Channel Members Category:U.A. High School Members Category:Urobians Category:Lost World Users Category:Night Raid Members Category:Partners Category:Darkness Dragon World Users Category:Protagonists Category:Lightning's Ignis Party Members Category:Kubinashi-Rhodes Family Members Category:Aison Family Members Category:Kubinashi-Aison Family Members Category:Kubinashi-Rhodes-Aison Family Members Category:Cybersians Category:Nohrians Category:Fathers Category:Valeian Category:Iops Category:Future Card Buddyfight ARC V Characters Category:Future Card Buddyfight ARC V VRAINS Characters Category:Blue Lions Members Category:Fourth Hero King Joe Kubinashi Buddyfight Academy Members Category:Founders Category:Force Buddy Gifters Category:Nura Clans Members Category:Season Protagonists